


Three Fingers in the Honeycomb

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Sweet like sugar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Feelings, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: This friends with benefits thing isn’t going quite the way Stiles planned, and now he’s just trying to hide his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A “sequel” to Tell Me. (Really it’s just the last scene from Stiles’ perspective, with more porn and more feelings.)

Stiles kisses Derek’s chest, nipping his collarbone as he slowly works his fingers inside. Derek makes a tiny, aching sound at that, and Stiles can’t resist leaning up to kiss his lips. He flicks his tongue against Derek’s in light little strokes, teasing him a little.

When he gasps and bucks his hips up hard, Stiles breaks the kiss and drifts back down, licking and gently biting at Derek’s nipples. He loves getting Derek all worked up, loves how responsive he is. Loves taking his time with him, making every little thing count.  

These past few months, he’s been regretting this casual sex thing more and more. Sure, it was his idea, but back when he’d suggested it, he hadn’t known what it would be like. Hadn’t known how Derek would feel under his hands, hadn’t known Derek would kiss him so sweetly. And certainly hadn’t expected Derek to hold him, to talk quietly with him, when it was over and they were tied together.

He’d smugly told Derek they’d just be placeholders for each other, but _god_ , he’d fallen in love so fast.

He’d started trying to meet up with Derek more often, and started calling him as well. It was ostensibly to talk about when they’d have sex, but Stiles had always let the conversation drift to other things as much as he could. He’d just longed to know more about Derek, and to hear his voice, _so much_.

And it’d seemed like, for a little while, Derek might be feeling something, too.

But then he’d started pulling away, started getting more distant. He didn’t touch Stiles nearly so much, and wouldn’t even let Stiles rim him anymore. Which was kind of a low blow, because Stiles _loved_ rimming Derek.

He moves down to lick and nip at Derek’s abs, fingers spreading inside Derek, before he realizes he’s been lost in thought. He looks up at Derek and grins.

“I think you’re ready,” he says, and Derek nods immediately, already breathing hard. He inches forward, slowly sliding his fingers out. “You know, I really do miss the way you taste,” he says longingly, and brings his hand up automatically, slipping his fingers into his mouth.

It’s so unexpected, it takes him a second to register the honey-sweet taste on his tongue. But when he does…

“Derek, are you in love with me?” he blurts. He’s a little afraid it’s wishful thinking, that he’s imagining the heady sugar-taste in his mouth.

Derek looks terrified for a moment, his whole body stiff with tension. Then his expression softens, his shoulders slumping as he meets Stiles’ eyes.

“Yes, I’m in love with you,” he says, and Stiles feels his heart start beating again.

 _Thank god._ He sags down on top of Derek, he’s so full of relief. It wasn’t just him feeling this way, after all.

“Oh, thank god,” he says out loud, because Derek still looks sort of freaked out. “I’m in love with you, too,” he clarifies, and gets to watch Derek’s whole expression change into happiness. “I started this thing wanting it to be totally casual, but I fell for you _so quick_. I didn’t know what to do,” he adds, shaking his head. “So I just tried to pretend like everything was okay, because I thought you wouldn’t want anything serious. Not with me.”

Derek gives him the brightest smile he’s ever seen, and pulls him into a kiss, fingers gripping lightly in his hair. “Now you know better,” he says teasingly against Stiles’ lips.

He laughs, because Derek looks so pleased with himself. “Yeah. I just couldn’t figure out why you wouldn’t let me rim you. I thought you didn’t like my mouth down there anymore. So now that I know…” he says, leaning in and running his lips along Derek’s jaw and down his neck. “Can I go down on you? You taste _even better_ now, please?”

Derek arches up under him as he drags his teeth along Derek’s collar bone. “Yeah,” he breathes out, and Stiles grins happily.

He wastes no time moving down Derek’s body, pushing Derek’s thighs up over his shoulders and wiggling until he’s in a comfortable position. And really, he should probably get a pillow or something to put under Derek’s hips, but he just doesn’t want to wait any longer.

Derek’s already nice and wet, and Stiles takes in the sight before flicking his tongue out, taking another taste. It’s just as deliciously sweet as it was before, and he pushes his tongue harder against Derek’s hole, wanting more. He alternates licking and gentle sucks to Derek’s skin, loving the way he moans and rocks into it. He pushes his ass even harder into Stiles’ face when he begins to work his tongue inside, thrusting deeper and deeper.

God, he’s gotta get Derek to sit on his face some day.

He pulls back, then shoves his tongue in as far as he can, and Derek arches desperately into him, thighs clenching hard. He takes that as encouragement to keep doing it, goes until he feels Derek’s hand in his hair, pulling him up.

“Stiles, I’m gonna come,” he gasps out.

Stiles licks his lips, thinking that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Then he remembers that Derek likes to come with Stiles’ knot in him, and lets Derek pull him closer.

“Come on,” Derek says encouragingly, arching his hips up against Stiles.

He settles a hand on Derek’s thigh, then uses the other to slide the head of his cock across Derek’s slick hole. He pushes inside easily, but takes his time, sinking into Derek inch by inch.

He begins to thrust, letting Derek feel him as he gradually speeds up, letting the pleasure build. There’s a big difference between the last time they did this and now, and Stiles revels in it.

Because Derek pulls him down for kisses now, lets his hands cover Stiles’ body with soft touches. It’s like his inhibition is gone, Stiles thinks, as Derek’s palms press sweetly against his lower back, urging him on.

Like Derek knows that it’s okay now, to show Stiles that he loves him in every touch and gesture.

It makes Stiles long to give Derek everything he wants, and he speeds up, getting closer.

His hands clench on Derek’s hips as his knot starts to form, and he groans quietly as he slowly pushes it into Derek. It gets bigger as he grinds into him, and he rolls his hips forward, trying to give Derek what he needs. He’s not expecting Derek to suddenly grab the back of his neck, squeezing tight as he whispers how much this means to him.

It makes Stiles come right then, and he shudders in surprise as his hips jolt through it. Derek just rocks down hard against Stiles’ knot, over and over, and milks Stiles’ orgasm even as he gets himself off. He clenches tight around Stiles as he comes, making him gasp and surge forward again, wringing another pulse out of him.

Trembling, he settles down against Derek’s chest, unable to stop the smile that’s stretching across his face. He kisses Derek’s neck and jaw, working his way up to his lips. When he catches his breath, he quietly says, “I love you,” against Derek’s stubble.

At that, Derek holds him even closer, hands sweeping down Stiles’ back. “I love you, too,” he whispers back, beaming, and Stiles is sure he’s never felt happier.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
